Running A Restaurant
by btamamura
Summary: Takes place after the episode "The King of Thieves". Louisont is ready to open the restaurant that Albert had suggested...but he's going to need some help.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters._

**Notes: **_**Here's another fanfiction using a character from an actual episode. Louisont was in the episode **__The King of Thieves__**, and the flashback scene halfway through this fic is actually from the end of that episode. I thought it would be nice to write a story about Albert helping Louisont get his business going, since he is the type of person who would do anything to help a friend out.**_

_**As we never found out how to spell Louisont's name, I'm going by how it was pronounced, so the spelling is a bit of a guess, the 't' is silent. Also, the way Louisont speaks in this story is how he spoke in the English dub of the episode, his 'r's being said as 'w's in many cases. I hope you enjoy this fic of mine!**_

Albert de Parmagnan was in his workshop, mixing up some more spaghetti bolognese. Something was telling him that another mission would soon come up, and it always paid to have enough ammunition on hand to take down the Cardinal's Guards and Milady de Winter whenever they tried to interfere by order of Cardinal Richelieu. "Now then, which sauce shall I use today? Sleeping? Or delayed-action-extra-hot? Hmm...I think I'll spare their mouths from the heat for now. Let's see, where did I put that sleeping powder?" He reached to the shelf above the fireplace and found the small vial. "Ah! Here it is!" He pulled the cork out and tipped no more than a teaspoon into his ammunition. He did want them to be out for the count when it was necessary, but he knew that too much sleeping powder could be dangerous. "Alright, and now for the final ingredient." As it was Sunday, Albert liked to mix in a special something, just as a nice change for the flavour. He prided himself on some great tasting ammunition, and it would also help the Guards find the temptation to taste it too strong to resist.

As he scooped some spaghetti out of the pot with a ladle, ready to set it onto a pasta sheet, he heard a noise outside. "A duck? Hmm, it's not Milady's tattoo, so it must be a messenger." He quickly sprinkled some parmesan cheese onto the pasta before wrapping the sheet around it. He then loaded it into his blunderbuss, just as the messenger duck flew through his window. "Oh! The message must be for me then." He caught the duck carefully, not ruffling more than a couple of feathers. He accepted the message and then set the duck down. "Now, hold on for a minute, you deserve this." He set out a bowl of seeds for the duck to eat while he read the message.

_Albert, I have been thinking about the suggestion you made, and I've come to the conclusion that it is a brilliant idea. I have found a vacant building I am thinking of converting into a restaurant. The thing is, I have no idea what I need to do to make it a successful business. I tried asking tavern landlords around the city, but they wouldn't say anything, as we are now rivals. Do you have any ideas that could help? Also, I tried mixing up my own batch of spaghetti bolognese, but unfortunately, the taste is off. Would you be able to tell me what I did wrong? _

_Louisont XIII, former King of Thieves_

The Musketeer nodded to himself as he read the message. He saw Louisont had left the address of the building he wished to change into the restaurant. He set about writing his own response as the duck finished the dish of seeds.

_Louisont, my friend, I would be more than happy to offer any advice I can to help your restaurant run smoothly. And yes, of course I'll help you mix up the spaghetti bolognese. One of the most important things in a restaurant is the food, after all, and business will not go well if the food is not appealing to everyone's tastes. I shall meet you at the address you provided at five o'clock this evening. Until then, please do make a list of everything you've considered, and prepare another batch of spaghetti bolognese for me to taste._

_Albert de Parmagnan of the King's Musketeers_

He rolled up the note and attached it to the duck's leg. "Off you go now, be careful." He watched as the duck flapped its wings, ready to take off, then lifted its legs and away it flew.

Louisont waited patiently for the return of the messenger duck, hoping Albert would be able to help him. It was the petit male's idea for him to open the restaurant after all.

_**Louisont sat at the table in Albert's workshop, head in his hands. He'd finally done what he wanted, but where did that leave him? He didn't plan on being a thief for the rest of his life, just until he'd gotten revenge on Cardinal Richelieu, after the sinister Prime Minister of the kingdom had robbed him of all of his possessions. He closed his eyes and started to sob.**_

_**Albert was nearby, just by his fireplace, brewing up another batch of ammunition. He heard the sobs and turned to his new friend. "What's the matter, Louisont?"**_

_**"Now I've got my own back on the Cardinal, I don't want to be a thief anymore. What am I going to do?"**_

_**Albert scooped some of his ammunition into a bowl and grabbed a fork from nearby, setting it into the food. He carried it to the table. "Have a taste of my latest ammunition. It will cheer you up."**_

_**Louisont twirled some around the fork and put it into his mouth. He brightened immediately. "Mmm, delicious sauce!" He started to list off all of the ingredients. "Minced beef, tomatoes, onions, basil, dash of garlic...it's superb!"**_

_**Albert was simply amazed at what he'd just heard. "My secret weapon...and you guessed the ingredients?" He snapped his fingers, an idea had just struck. "You should open a restaurant with my ammunition!"**_

_**Louisont liked the sound of that. "Now, there's an idea!" He banged his fists on the table, causing the bowl to fly up and land on top of his head, leaving him covered in spaghetti. But, he never minded that. He just started laughing as he commented, "but the beer will be daylight wobbewy."**_

_**Albert couldn't help but laugh at that comment, considering Louisont's occupation.**_

He saw his duck had returned, a message tied around its leg. "He wesponded!" He waited for the duck to land before he untied the knot and unfurled the message. He read Albert's reply and smiled. "Here's hoping he'll know what to do."

Five o'clock had finally arrived, as did the sound of someone calling the time out, followed by a bucket of water being dumped on their head. Albert had arrived at the building. He dismounted his mule and tied it up nearby, before entering the soon-to-be establishment. "Louisont, are you there?" He heard a voice in the kitchen. He followed the sound and there he found one of his good friends. "Ah, there you are!"

The former King of Thieves looked to the doorway. "Ah, just in time, Albert, I finished making another batch of spaghetti bolognese. Have a seat and I'll serve it up."

He did as requested, slightly amused that this time, someone was serving him the ammunition instead of vice-versa. _Of course, since it's not being made to defeat the Cardinal's Guards, it's not really ammunition_. The plate was set before him.

"I'm not sure what I've been doing wrong, but something's not wight about it."

He twirled some around the fork before sticking it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, trying to distinguish what was wrong with it. He swallowed. "It is very different. It's not bad, though."

"But, it doesn't taste as good as yours."

"I can instruct you on how to make it, but in the end, what really matters is how you make it. You know the key ingredients already."

He nodded. "But, it feels like I'd left something out."

"The pasta has the correct texture, and the sauce was well-mixed. Maybe there's too little of the basil or not enough garlic. But, it's alright."

"What do you mean?"

"You must keep in mind that everyone has different tastes. There might be someone who likes the sauce exactly as you made it, there might be others who like it a completely different way. You need to experiment with different mixtures so you can find what will suit everyone's tastes."

"So, if I expewiment, I'll find the answer?"

"Most likely."

"Alwight then, Albert, then that's what I'll do."

"Don't be afraid to add other ingredients too. Mushrooms can be a welcome addition."

"Wight, got it."

"Now then, let's see what else needs to be done to start running this establishment."

Louisont gave Albert the grand tour of the empty building. "So, now that you've seen what I'm to work with, what would you suggest?"

"When you entered those taverns earlier, what did you notice?"

"Decowations."

"Yes, and those help appeal to the eye of those who choose to dine there. As it is usually men who decide to dine at those establishments, they have animal heads mounted on the walls. But, that's not appealing to everybody. You need to consider that. Who do you want to dine here? Men? Women? Families? Maybe gentlemen courting their fair ladies. Once you know that, you need to know how you will decorate this establishment to appeal to them."

"What would you suggest?"

"I'm here to help, but not here to tell you everything. This restaurant will be your establishment to run, so everything is up to you. Who would you feel more comfortable serving?"

"I guess it would be nice for there to be a place for gentlemen courting their ladies. Then, that is who my westauwant will appeal to."

"Alright, so what does that mean?"

"I need to make the awea womantic."

"That's right. It sounds like you're well on your way to creating a fine establishment."

"While most of the people who dine here will be courting, I'd still feel honoured if you were to come and dine on my gwand opening. It was your idea that led to this, and you've offered many a suggestion."

He nodded and smiled. "I would be delighted to."

"Then, I will send out an invitation. Thank you for your help, Albert, I know what I must do now."

"Very good to know. I wish you the best until next time, Louisont."

"Until next time, Albert." He watched the miniature Musketeer leave the building and smiled. "Wight, now to get to work!"

Louisont continued to work and work, the only thing motivating him to continue was the thought of what had led to him living a life of crime, up until he'd met Albert. The day when the Cardinal had sent some of his men to take everything from him.

_**He was sitting in his home, reading a new book that he'd purchased with his well-earned money. There was a heavy pounding on the door. He rose from his seat and went to answer the door. **_

_**There were five of the Cardinal's Guards standing outside of his home. "Open up already, Louisont! You can't hide in there! Open up by order of the Cardinal, or we'll break the door down!" one of the larger Guards shouted aloud.**_

_**"Hold on, I'll be wight there." He opened the door. "Is there anything I can do for you?"**_

_**"Yeah, you can give us everything you have. If not, we'll take it by force."**_

_**"Why do you want evewything I own?"**_

_**"Cardinal's orders. We don't question orders."**_

_**Louisont frowned angrily. "If you think you can take evewything from me, you're insane."**_

_**"It's you who is insane, good sir." The Guard turned to his comrades. "Storm the place, take everything you find, especially if it's valuable."**_

_**Louisont always kept a sword nearby for if someone were to rob him. He grabbed it and unsheathed it, throwing the sheath away. "I'll fight to the death to pwotect what is mine!"**_

_**The head Guard laughed as he drew his own sword. "If that's what you wish, then I'll be glad to sign your death warrant." **_

_**Louisont put up a very good fight, but in the end, the Guard had the advantage. He lost his sword, almost losing his arm in the process. In the end, he lost much more. His money, his furniture, a family heirloom passed down from his grandfather, his house...and even, his eye.**_

He paused in his work and put two of his fingers over the eyepatch he wore to hide the damage that had been done. "But, that's over now. Thanks to Albert, I was able to get my wevenge on the Cardinal, and now, I'm going to pwove my victowy by opening this westauwant and continuing to live."

It took two months and a lot of hard work, but Louisont's restaurant was finally completed and ready for the grand opening. He finished writing out the invitation and attached it to his duck's leg. "Alwight, go and take this to Albert, you know where he is."

The duck nodded, saluted and took flight.

Albert was hard at work in his workshop. He'd been struck by another idea for a handy invention. At the moment, he was just writing up the plans for what he was going to make, it was important that each invention was carefully planned. He looked up from his paper as he heard the familiar sounding _quack quack!_ of the messenger duck. "It looks like the time has come." He waited until the duck had landed on his table. He then set out the dish of seeds and removed the message from the duck's leg.

_Albert de Parmagnan, you are hereby invited to the grand opening of my new restaurant. Please respond if you will be able to make it to the very first dinner my restaurant shall host. _

_Louisont XIII, restaurant owner_

He quickly scribed a response before attaching it to the flying fowl's leg and watched as the duck took flight after finishing the dish of seeds. "So then, the time has finally arrived."

Louisont was anxiously awaiting the return of his duck, and felt relieved when he saw it fly through the window. "Ah, he wesponded. Let's see what he has to say." He removed the note and unfurled the paper.

_Louisont, I have been anticipating the day your restaurant will open, there is not a chance I would miss the grand opening. Please do reserve a seat for me._

_Albert de Parmagnan of the King's Musketeers_

"I thought he would say yes. Alwight, there is still much to be done before I open this westauwant tonight."

Albert arrived at the establishment. He could already tell from looking at the outside that Louisont has been hard at work. He could see many young couples lining up, ready to enter the establishment. "Word travels fast, I see," he commented to himself as he moved to the back of the line.

Louisont stepped out of the building, currently wearing what many tavern owners wear. He bowed to all waiting to enter. "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my westauwant. Please do come in, find a seat and I shall take your orders as quickly as I can."

_With this many people coming to dine, and Louisont working on his own, I do hope this evening goes well..._ Albert thought to himself. He knew many tavern owners could handle it, but that was because they had much experience and they never had to deal with a large number of clientele to begin with.

Everyone was seated and Louisont was taking their orders. He was already seeming to be a bit overworked, just rushing from table to table as he noted what each person would like to eat. Yes, the main dish was spaghetti bolognese, but he'd followed Albert's advice and come up with many different sauces. One couple wanted a plateful including mushrooms, another couple requested no garlic.

Albert watched with concern. The evening had just begun, and Louisont was already looking exhausted. He followed his friend into the kitchen. "Louisont?"

Louisont turned to his friend. "Albert! You made it!"

"Is everything alright? You're already seeming exhausted, and yet everything has just begun. Will you be alright running this business alone?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I'd done evewything wight, but then this new pwoblem came up. What am I going to do?"

"I'll help you tonight. You can prepare the meals, and I'll take them to each table. Then, tomorrow, I want you to enlist assistance so you won't have this problem again."

"But, you're supposed to be here to dine too, it's too much if you help me tonight."

"Louisont, you are my friend, and I never abandon my friends when they need help. I can always have something to eat after everyone else has been satisfied, but for now, if you want this establishment to continue running after tonight, you're going to need some assistance."

The former King of Thieves, current restaurant owner, smiled and nodded. "Alwight, Albert, if you insist."

Albert removed his tabbard, sword, hat and gloves, setting them in a small room in the back. He found an apron and tied it on himself and read over each order. He was ready to deliver all dishes to those who'd ordered them.

Thanks to Albert's assistance, the evening had gone well. Many couples even mentioned that they would be delighted to return to the new establishment. There were no complaints about the service, and all agreed that the different sauces used for the spaghetti were truly delicious.

Louisont wanted to flop down at the table and go to sleep, but he still had one more customer left to serve. He set out a plate in front of the petit male. "You've saved me again, Albert. I twuly am gwateful that I have you as a fwiend. This dish is on the house, to say thank you."

"I'm glad I was able to help, Louisont. I would not have wanted your establishment to lose customers after you'd first opened it." He twirled some of the pasta onto the fork and put it into his mouth. He jumped slightly at the taste that filled him. He chewed and swallowed, savouring the taste. "This is delicious! This is even better than what I've made. How did you come up with it?"

"I just expewimented on the sauces like you said. I'm pwoud to call this my best sauce."

"I'm not surprised, this is amazing." He tried to figure out what the secret ingredient was that allowed the sauce to taste so divine, but he found it difficult to do. _Oh well, I have my sauces and Louisont has his. Now, nobody can say that there is such a thing as bad-tasting spaghetti bolognese_. He happily ate his fill. "That was truly delicious, Louisont, thank you very much."

"I'm the one who should thank you. It's all because of you that this happened tonight. I'm vewy fortunate that I have a good fwiend like you."

Albert smiled and blushed lightly. "This was all your hard work, Louisont, you should give yourself some credit."

The former King of Thieves smiled and nodded.

Albert walked past the establishment and saw business was still running smoothly. He couldn't have been any happier for his friend, who'd finally been able to make a truly honest living, than he was.


End file.
